A training system for firearms training of police officers and other security personnel is already ready known under the name "DIKROSEC PCS", which offers each firearms trainee, from novices to members of a commando unit, the maximum level of learning efficiency. The training system works both with laser weapons and with handguns and automatic pistols in true firing situations. It functions with an optical locking system which does not require an expensive screen but merely a piece of target wallpaper attached to a wooden frame.
Although this system constitutes a kind of shooting cinema, the marksman's shots do not lead to the stopping of the film, as was customary up to now, but to a life-like reaction. If the shot hits the assailant in the film, he then falls down. If he misses his target, then the assailant runs for cover and later renews his fire on the marksman.
In order to take the level of knowledge of the firearms trainee into account, the system offers different variants which can be called up on the control computer by selection number before training. Thus, the novice can combat the assailant using single shots, whilst the advanced trainee can choose to fire left and right, or also the burst of fire from the automatic pistol. It is also possible to allow two perpetrators to attack at the same time.
In addition, the permissible hits field can be selected, depending on the level of knowledge of the trainee. Whereas, at the beginning of the training, each body hit can be rated as a success, for advanced trainees, only a shot in the region of the vital areas, and, for members of a commando unit, only a hit into the FBI silhouette is rated as a success. The result of the firearms training can be issued directly on a print-out or stored in the system.
Whereas with the conventional shooting cinema, it is known by the second time at the latest on which side the perpetrator in the film appears, with the "Easy-Film" film system, a film located in the memory is triggered in different variants by a random generator so that the perpetrator can appear from any corner or also suddenly in the middle of the screen. It is thus impossible for the marksman to focus on one expected position. Together with life-like sound effects and an accompanying wide-screen system, the DIKROSEC PCS training system ensures training which allows the firearms trainee to also be able to defend himself in a real-life situation with the prospect of success.
A counter-shot camera available as an accessory, which shows the marksman when firing on the perpetrator, enables the firearms trainee and his instructor to examine questions of firing behaviour and cover immediately after each round.
If laser weapons are used with the known system, no ventilation systems, screen, butt, noise protection or munitions need be used if the aim is merely to familiarize novices with handling regulations, or practice clean trigger-pulling by aiming. Such training can be carried out in any room whatever as long as it is provided with an interactive evaluation system. To do this, a light-sensitive mask is required which is examined after the shot in order to ascertain at what spots the point of light was situated. The stored hits pattern is then compared with a hit mask and the result transferred as a signal to a projection unit.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,437, a laser beam weapon is furthermore known which is connected to a source of compressed air via a hose-pipe to push back the carriage. This concept cannot be realized as a pistol, as the hose pipe connection would completely destroy a true-to-life sensation; such a pistol would also not be able to be worn in a pistol holder on the body.
A disadvantage of the known laser weapons, however, is that they do not give a true firing sensation as, when the trigger is actuated, there is merely an electronic triggering of the laser and thus the creation of a laser beam, whereas the recoil generated in the case of a real shot by the driving back of the carriage and the discharge of the cartridge case is missing.
Finally, from FR-A-2 685 072, a pistol with a compressed-air cartridge for pushing back the carriage is known which, incidentally, does not emit a laser beam. The compressed-air cartridge is loaded as with a soda water bottle and thus does not at all resemble the loading of a pistol magazine so that here again, there is a clear difference from real conditions.